


Wisia's Porny-ish Drabbles

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the porny-ish drabbles I write or do for prompts for warm up on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set One

Porny-ish drabbles

 

**TimKon**

——

               Normally, Tim can pretend he’s asexual. Or at the very least he doesn’t need sex. But today was not that day, and he was pulling Kon into a messy liplock before the meta had even finished slipping through the window.

                Kon broke the kiss with an amused look. It made Tim half growl in frustration.

                “Whoa—what was that?” Kon teased. “Did you take a dip in Ivy’s pollen or something?”

                “No,” and Tim’s voice was clipped. He threaded his fingers in Kon’s hair, tugging him back down for another kiss. His tongue slid into Kon’s mouth before it dipped back out again, travelling down chin to suckle at the junction right where neck met shoulder.

                “Just horny,” Tim said in a straight tone. Kon let out a low groan as Tim nipped at his skin, hard enough to feel it beneath his invulnerability.

                “Really horny if you—“

                And Kon groaned again because Tim was cupping him through his jeans.

                “Shut up.”

                Kon chuckled and Tim could feel the vibrations against his lips where he was still mouthing across Kon’s neck to collarbone.

                “I was only gone for a week,” Kon said, hands sliding down to cup Tim’s ass and to squeeze it firmly. Tim jerked, hips half thrusting against Kon’s thigh, against his own hand trapped between them.

                “A week too long,” Tim complained. Kon laughed again as he squeezed Tim’s buttocks once more.

                “Don’t tell me you didn’t jerk off?”

                “Not the same.”

                “Because you needed me?” Kon smiled. Tim looked up at Kon with a slight scowl.

                “Don’t get a big head.”

                “You’re fueling it,” Kon pointed out. But he didn’t have any more words because Tim was working a hand into his jeans.

 

**Porny-ish drabble one. Dami/Tim tied up. I changed it up. ovo**

——

“Drake,” and Damian was hissing at Tim like a cat. A cute feral cat. It made Tim smile as he tightened the zips around Damian’s wrists.

“Quiet,” Tim said and he was sliding a hand down Damian’s chest, fingers lingering on the buttons.

“Drake.” Damian’s pout was petulant. “This was not what I had in mind.”

“Because you wanted to be on top?” Tim teased. He popped the buttons and pushed the fabric aside to reveal a sleek chest.

“You deserve to bottom, Drake.”

Tim tsked. “Calling me by my surname is hardly a turn on.”

And Damian swallowed hard as Tim’s hand unbuckled his belt.

“But I promise you won’t regret it. Being tied up.”

 

**Porny-ish drabble 2.**

**Hot candle wax, Tim the subby. I did TimSteph for this one…just because I can.**

**————————-**

The room was hot, so freaking hot but Tim couldn’t really care right now. Not when something much more hotter was being dripped down his chest. It was candle wax in a deep purple color, and he groaned. It smelled like lavender, and it was interesting. Tim never imagined that he would ever like the candles, but he did now.

“Steph…,” he whined. He couldn’t even say the last two syllables of her name. Stephanie looked at him, a wicked grin to her lips.

“Yes, Tim?” She asked innocently.

“You’re right,” Tim said. Right about candle wax being hot, literally and figuratively. Right about it being an okay addition to sex. Stephanie laughed.

“And never doubt me again,” Stephanie declared. She put the candle down.

“Come here you.”

 

**Porny-ish drabble 3. TimKon bottom!Kon**

**[Still accepting prompts/pairings for porny-ish drabbles.]**

——

“No,” Tim scolded, and Kon was looking down at Tim in bewilderment. Tim’s face was flushed, sweat dripping down the side of his face, hair half plastered to his forehead. He was panting heavily, a hand on Kon’s chest.

“No, what?” Because surely, there was no way that Tim wanted to stop. It wasn’t their first time. And their clothes were already off, cocks hard and leaking pre-cum and really, Kon was going to cry in frustration if they stopped now.

Tim smirked slowly. “This.”

And Kon didn’t have time to react before Tim flipped them so that Kon was on the bottom.

“Tim!”

“I’m going to top today,” Tim said, voice low and husky. And damn, if that didn’t make Kon harder, he didn’t know what would.

**Porny-ish drabble 4. Jay/Dick - rain**

————

Dick groaned into Jason’s mouth. Groaned into it as Jason shoved him against the wall. Their clothes were soaked, dark and heavy with rainwater. And the rain was still falling down in torrents. And his hands were tangled in Jason’s hair, tugging him down because Dick wanted to make it deeper, harder.

And then he yelped, almost biting on Jason’s tongue. Because the roof was too wet, too slick with water and they both came crashing down, sliding on the wall.

“Real smooth,” Jason snorted.

“Your fault,” Dick replied but his hands were sliding up underneath Jason’s back.

“You had the wall.”

And then it didn’t really matter. Even if it was raining and the puddles on the group were soaking into their pants. Because they were together. And they were kissing again, kissing as the rain fell on Gotham and the sky was black with clouds.

**Porny-sh drabble 5. Tim as a “pass the parcel” for the rest of the batboys**

 

“Oh god,” Tim had to close his eyes. But when he opened it again, the sight was still there. The sight being Damian in his room. On his bed. Half naked. Posing in the most jailbait display of sex ever.

“Please tell me, I’m dreaming.”

“Tt—does this look like a dream?” Damian asked. Tim rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Get out.”

“Afraid not,” Jason cooed into Tim’s ear. Tim jerked, startled, but he was being plastered to Jason’s chest and—

“Please tell me that’s your gun.”

                Jason laughed. “It’s fully loaded if you want to know.”

                “Of course,” Tim said dryly, and he stepped on Jason’s foot. But he was barely out of Jason’s arms before he was in the arms of another. He looked up at Dick who grinned at him expectantly.

                “Not you too,” Tim moaned. “Did you all run into Ivy or so—“

                His question was muffled by Dick’s kiss, and Tim could feel someone behind him tugging at his belt. Probably Jason.

                Tim pulled back from the kiss, and then he changed his mind. He pulled Dick into a firmer kiss. He’ll make sure they regret it come morning.

**Porny-ish drabble 6. Older!Damian/Dick – flexibility**

“How can you bend like this, Grayson?” Damian asked. Dick was arched in what looked like the most uncomfortable position ever, but he didn’t seem even remotely unbalanced. Instead, Dick arched even more, leg bending and Damian had to groan. Because Dick looked so hot, looked so pleased at being filled and—

Dick craned his head till his mouth was right next to Damian’s.

“Should have paid attention when I was teaching you all those years ago.”

Damian had to agree because Dick suddenly shift positions, and dear lord, even at thirty six Dick was still just as flexible then.

**Porny-ish drabble 7. JayTim – bookstore**

 

                Tim bit down on his lip hard. He was pressed flat against the bookshelves in the boring history aisle, and Jason was biting down on his neck. His fingers were in Jason’s hair, and he could barely keep the noises of pleasure down. He bit on his lip harder as Jason unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

                “Jason,” he croaked out and his head thudded hard against a thick book behind him. Jason looked up at him, a smirk on his face.

                “I know,” he said. “Getting off in the library is like your biggest fantasy.”

                And Tim could only watch and feel as Jason eased his boxers down.


	2. Chapter 2

**One. TimJay**

“Damnit!” Jason cursed. The words echoed down the long dark tunnel of the sewers and he had to grimace at the smell. Because his helmet didn’t block everything out. He turned to Red Robin who looked just as equally disappointed.

“This is your fault, you know,” Jason said and Tim glared at him, huffing.

“My fault?” Tim half screeched. “You’re the one who said it’ll be a good idea to chase him down in the sewers.”

“Didn’t have to listen to me,” Jason sneered.

“You are unbelievable,” and Tim was sloshing through the grimy water to lunge at Jason. Jason put up his arms but they landed against the wall and shit.

Tim was tugging off his helmet to smash his lips onto his, kissing and biting and suckling.

“Fuck,” Jason said, breaking up with a gasp. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” and Jason’s helmet landed with a splat into the water.

“You said you wanted something new,” Tim pointed out. “This is new.”

And Jason couldn’t argue that because Tim was pushing his shirt up.

**Two. TimKon**

                “Here,” and Tim shoved a book into Kon’s hands. Kon looked down at the book. It was The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood. Then he looked back up at Tim.

                “Tim?” He questioned, and Kon really had to question it because he was so hard and good and Tim was handing him a book. Tim just smirked at him.

                “Just read, Kon.”

                “B-but?” And his cock was twitching because they were just stopping all of a sudden for Kon to read a book.

                “Read,” Tim commanded and Kon fumbled to open the pages.

                “Prologue. Giving an account of Robin Hood and—“

                Kon choked because Tim pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of his cock. Tim looked up at him, cheeks flushed with desire.

                “Read Kon,” Tim ordered. “If you don’t, I’ll stop. Every time you stop reading, I’ll stop.”

**Three. TimKon**

                Tim sighed sinking deeper into the bath. The water was soothing and relaxing and he leaned his head back against the porcelain, eyes closed. He could just almost fall asleep but the door creaked open. And Tim opened his eyes to see Kon resting against the door.

                “You’re home early,” Tim greeted.

                “Yeah,” Kon nodded. “That was the most boring thing ever, so I just left.”

                Tim smiled. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

                “Yes, it was,” Kon grumbled and he loosened the tie around his neck, unbuttoning his collar, as he moved forward to kneel on the bath mat next to the tub.

                “You know,” Tim teased, “you’ll be going to those kind of events more often if I drag you.”

                “Please don’t,” Kon said. He was rolling up his shirt sleeves and he put his hand into the water. “You haven’t been soaking that long, have you?”

                Tim shook his head, but he watched as Kon’s fingers trailed across the water and…

                “Oh,” Tim gasped lightly because Kon’s fingers were on his skin, traversing across the stomach and lower.

                “Room for one more?” Kon grinned.

                “Always,” Tim said.

 

**Four. DickTim**

                Dick’s mouth was warm and teasing as it suckled Tim’s neck. And he was pressing Tim into the monitors, having lifted Tim on top it.

                “Dick,” Tim panted. “My…I didn’t save.”

                “I’ll save for you,” Dick murmured, breath warm against the pink mark that was slowly forming on that pale flesh. But he didn’t stop kissing or touching Tim with his free hand.

                “But,” Tim protested, “I have—I have a—“

                “Specific way of saving,” Dick finished. And Tim groaned as Dick pressed into him harder, feeling the keys against his skin. He could feel Dick’s hardness against him and Tim wrapped his legs around Dick’s waist, trying to get closer.

                “Maybe we should go up,” Tim gasped.

                “Yeah,” Dick agreed and he was kissing Tim, tongue wet and hot and Tim could hear his monitors beeping warningly because he was pressed against the keys and entering nonsense and he didn’t really care.

**Five. Tim/Catwoman**

                Tim wriggled but the ties on his wrist were tight, and he couldn’t access any of his tools to free himself. And he was half afraid that he was caught in another one of Ra’s’ baby making plans, but when the door opened—

                “C-catwoman?” Tim stuttered.

                “Very bad of you to get caught, Timmy,” Selena purred. Dangling in her hand was Tim’s belt and it swayed gently from her grip.

                “B-but, why would you?” Tim was utterly confused. Because it was Selena and as far as Tim knew he wasn’t on her bad side.

                “Sometimes a cat just wants to play.”

                And she was walking forward, heels clacking against the floor. She stroked Tim’s cheeks lightly.

                “And you are a fine playtoy. Bruce trained you after all.”

                With that Tim’s shirt was being unzipped, and he shivered.

                “Oh yeah?” Tim asked and Selina was kissing down his chest, caressing.

**Six. JasonDamian**

“You got such a smart mouth on you,” Jason grunted but Damian couldn’t retort back because Jason’s cock was in his mouth, hard and the only thing he could do was suck and lick and slide his tongue the best he could around the member.

“Real smart mouth,” Jason choked out and Damian was satisfied, smug in his efforts. Because he hadn’t done this before and Jason’s hands were in his hair, tugging and pulling, trying to go deeper.

“So hot and wet, fucking me with your mouth.”

And Damian’s knees were starting to hurt, from kneeling on the floor but he couldn’t stop. Not when he could make Jason cum in his mouth and score that as a victory. Because Damian was a Wayne, and he was going to make it good.

**Seven. Ra’s/Tim with Ra’s driving Tim just to the edge of orgasm, using just his hands and a few toys, multiple times, all the while fully clothed, detached and seemingly unaffected?**

Tim groaned and he whined high and loud, but he wasn’t quite there, not quite there and it didn’t even seem like he would ever get there. Because Ra’s was teasing him, spreading him wide open and touching so gently, so sweetly and it was driving Tim nuts. Because he just wanted, needed it to be harder, faster and Ra’s wasn’t giving it to him.

 “Ra’s,” Tim choked out. “Quit reading your damn report and just touch me.”

And Tim strained against the ropes but it was too tight, too good and Tim couldn’t even rubbed himself against anything. It didn’t help that Ra’s had wrapped a silk scarf around his aching, needy cock. If Tim looked down, he knew the cloth would be damp with pre-come and Ra’s was still reading his report, dressed in a full suit, entirely calm. As if he wasn’t doing something so filthy and dirty to Tim.

“You are so impatient,” Ra’s responded. “There’s only a few more pages to go.”

“Ra’s,” and Tim could have sobbed because Ra’s had just thrust hard against his prostate and stopped suddenly.

“It’s really just a few more pages,” Ra’s repeated. “Would you like me to read out loud to you?”

“No! You such an—ah—“

And Tim gasped at the sudden tug of the silk against his cock. The feel of it was unearthly as if wind was tightening around his cock. But it was real and didn’t quite have the pressure Tim needed.

“Shh, just listen, Timothy. According to this…”

**Eight. Something from the metamorphosis verse**

_[This is set when Tim is back home, rescued and…well…exploration anyone?]_

Tim bit his lips, bit down on it hard. He was…and Kon was…

He breathed in slowly and tried to concentrate on what he was feeling against his skin. Because he was horny and needy and if he was a male, it would be so much easier. He knew what to do. Just stroke and this was entirely different.

How did one go about?

And Tim brushed over his nipple, felt it harden as he pinched and rolled it between his fingers. He closed his eyes. Yeah, he could do this and his other hand wandered down, down underneath pajama pants and lightly traced down where his happy trail used to be.

**Nine. JayDick**

Dick groaned as Jason nipped at his neck. His hands were pressed against the glass, leaving fingerprints and palm prints all over it. They were up in one of the offices of the Wayne Tower, and oh god, Dick jerked his hips, trying to push back onto Jason.

“God, Jay,” Dick moaned and his head fell forward onto the glass.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jason asked, also groaning as he slid into Dick as deep as he could. “Everyone can see you if they look.”

And that was totally true. Because Dick was still pressed against the glass, against the window and his cock was trapped between his body and it. His member twitched uncomfortably against the pane, but Jason was thrusting into him and Dick just knew he was going to cum all over it. Leave streaks of cum all across the glass.

“You’re such an exhibitionist. That’s why you wore the suit,” Jason gasped as Dick clenched down on him.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed, eyes half shut in pleasure. He could see Gotham in front of him and he groaned again with Jason’s next thrust.

**Ten. DamiTim**

Damian stared and his mouth was most certainly not dropping open. Because he was trained and a gaping mouth was most unseemingly, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Because Tim was dressed in the most uncouth manner possible. His skirt was impossibly short and Damian could calculate the exact wind speed needed to lift the frilly fabric up and reveal all of Tim’s goods to the world. The shirt was meshed with a tank top underneath and Tim smirked at him, lips a deep shade of violet.

“Hey,” he said and dear lord, how did Tim make his lips so shiny and delectable?

“Do cover yourself up,” Damian found himself saying. He turned his head away from Tim determinedly.

“It’s only undercover work,” Tim said, amused.

“It’s indecent,” Damian snapped and he froze because Tim right behind him, hand on his shoulder. Tim’s breath was warm in his ear, voice throaty and promising.

“Because it thrills you,” Tim said.

“I—“ And Tim was kissing Damian and Damian’s eyes widened because was that a piercing? And he groaned as Tim’s hands gripped his ass firmly, kneeling the flesh. 

**Eleven: Slade/Tim, flowers and whips**

                “Oh…,” Tim was boneless. Boneless and that didn’t make much sense because he was so hard, half rubbing himself into the sheets. Because Slade was trailing the tips of a flower into his back, into the welts and red marks from when Slade had whipped him earlier.

                And it was so gentle and light, going across. It made all the burn more delicious and Tim couldn’t help but think it was a good thing that he wasn’t allergic to flowers. He rubbed himself into the sheets further, groaning.

                “Slade…”

**Twelve. DamianTim**

                Damian hummed in approval as he made a slow swipe down Tim’s chest and swirled his tongue around one hard nipple. He kept Tim pinned down with his hips, his other hands on Tim’s wrists—keeping arms above the head.

                “Damian,” Tim said.

                “Shh,” Damian whispered. “You’re always taking advantage of me, it’s only fair I get my turn.”

                And he listened delightedly to the sound Tim made when he scraped his teeth lightly over the bud.

                “Damian,” and Tim was trying to push his hips up, into Damian. Yes…Damian definitely enjoy being in control some of the time.

 

**Thirteen. BruTim. Bruce “reclaims” Tim after rescuing him from Ra’s.**

                Bruce’s mouth was hard against Tim, hard and insistent and Tim gave into it. And he bit back a cry as Bruce stroked him, stroked him rough and slow. Felt the calluses and moaned into Bruce’s mouth. Because it had been so long and he tried to push back down on the cock in him, tried to get a better angle but one of Bruce’s hand was on his hip. Holding him still and tight enough to leave a bruise.

                And he pulled back from Bruce’s lips to voice his protest.

                “Bruce, please.”

                “No,” Bruce refused. And he was biting down on Tim’s neck, biting and laving and sucking because Tim was back in Bruce’s arms.

                “I want you to remember this. Remember my touch. Because you probably forgot it while you were with him.”

                “I haven’t. I remember,” and Tim was breathing shallow breaths as Bruce went even slower, slowing the pace to an almost standstill.

**Fourteen.** **dickjay**

                “Hm,” Dick said. “We shouldn’t be doing this in here…”

                But his hands were underneath Jason’s shirt, caressing and touching that beautiful back. And one of them dipped into the waistband, into the boxers to squeeze that finely muscled ass. Jason groaned against his mouth.

                “Where else can we go?”

                And Jason lifted Dick onto the copy machine, tugging Dick’s pants and boxers down.

                “Um…”

                “If anyone asks,” Jason instructs. You’re making copies of your ass.”

                Jason pressed “start” and Dick blushed furiously.

                “Jason!”

**Fifteen:** **Damian/fem!Tim/Bruce**

If someone had told Tim that he was going to be sandwiched between the elder Wayne and the younger Wayne, she would have called him nuts. Because really, why would she put herself in the presence of a playboy and his offspring?

But here she was. In that exact position. And she cursed to high heavens. Because Stephanie had stuck her in a dark red dress, slinky and with a neckline far too low for her liking.

“You’re very beautiful, Ms. Drake,” Bruce said, tispy. His hands were around her waist, and was his hand going lower?

Tim slapped it, but the son was at her front. One hand cupping a breast and Tim flushed a deep red.

“You should enjoy this,” Damian said. “My father may be drunk, but I’m not and I intend to remember this forever.”

**Sixteen. clarkdick**

Clark was amazed. Entirely amazed. He knew Dick was trained by Batman and probably could access a lot of things, but he still couldn’t imagine this. Because for once, Clark was tied down with something that he couldn’t break. Not even with _his strength_ and he groaned.

Because Dick’s mouth was wrapped around his cock and it seemed so hot that for once Clark _did_ mind the heat. He mind how that heat was on him, ruthless and he jerked slightly because Dick wasn’t afraid to use his teeth. Use his teeth to scrape and Clark whimpered.

This wasn’t going to end anytime soon either because Dick released his cock with a wet pop, lips shiny and wet and…Clark was still amazed.

**Seventeen. DickDamian (Damian is about 16 here. And Dick’s teaching him the wonders of sex. Never know when you might need it for undercover work.)**

                “Uh,” Damian was at a loss of words.

               “Did I stutter?” And that was Dick’s Batman’s voice so Damian reluctantly shuffled forward and knelt in front of Dick.

                “Grayson, I don’t see why I—“

                But Dick was unbuttoning his pants.

                “Some things call for a little realism and you can’t get there if you don’t know how,” Dick explained.

                Damian turned red as he was faced with Dick’s cock. It was half hard and he blushed further as Dick pulled him closer, pulled till his cock was right at Damian’s mouth.

                “Now suck.”

                “Grayson,” Damian tried one last time. But Dick was Batman and Damian was his Robin. And after trying to stare down those eyes behind the cowl, Damian bent his head down shyly.

**Eighteen. JayDick (maybe some humor is good)**

“Are you seriously just blowing air?” Jason asked. He was lying on the bed, legs spread so Dick could kneel between them comfortably. But Dick was just blowing puffs of air across his needy cock and not doing anything else. Not that it didn’t feel nice, but it didn’t really do much for Jason either.

“Yup,” Dick grinned and blew on Jason’s cock again.

“I know I said I wanted a blowjob, but this is just—“

Jason was cut off as Dick suddenly swallowed his cock.

**Ninteen. TimKon (AU. In which Kon becomes a mermaid because Tim is one)**

If there was one thing Kon didn’t regret about becoming a mermaid just to be with Tim, it had to be the sex. Sure, it was different and a little awkward compared to what he was used to, but Kon could deal with that just fine. Because sex was sex. And with Tim, it was always the best.

However, Kon was pretty sure kissing was nothing compared to being human. Because god, you didn’t need to break for air at all. You could just keep kissing and kissing and Kon only wished he had more stamina so they keep on going.

And he groaned against Tim’s lips, hand sliding down Tim’s back to press him closer. To get as close as he could possibly.

No wonder why Tim was such a great kisser. He could get in all the practice he needed without stopping to breathe.

**Twenty. DickDamian (Tutoring AU. That’s all I have in my head apparently.)**

“I thought you were here to tutor me,” Damian choked out. He was bent over the desk as Dick fingered him slowly.

“I am tutoring you,” Dick responded. And Damian moaned as Dick continued to work him open, slicking on more lube.

“I’m not paying you for this,” Damian gritted out, trying to stay still and not push back.

“Yes,” Dick said and Damian could picture the stupid grin on his face. “Because that would make me a prostitute.”

**Twenty One. BruTim: in the rain**

Bruce’s lips were crushed against his. And the rain was falling all around them in sheets, but they were in an alcove and it was dark and it was Gotham but—

“Tim,” and Bruce’s cowl was being tugged off. Tim ran his hands through those inky locks, ran through them and tugged Bruce down, legs spreading wide to accommodate Bruce. And even if he couldn’t feel it through his jock, Tim was sure Bruce was just as hard as he was. He could see it in Bruce’s gaze and they were kissing and kissing, and Tim could taste the rainwater on those lips. Tasted that rainwater and with that, Tim couldn’t resist.

Pressed Bruce back into the alcove, felt the raindrops hitting his back and hm…

It was a quiet night in Gotham anyway even if it wasn’t for them.

**Twenty Two. CassTim (For you, I’ll try because I do like Cass and I actually want to write more fics with Tim and females, but it just doesn’t happen that often for some reason…)**

Kissing Cass was interesting. It was interesting because Tim didn’t think he had such a well synchronized kiss. There were no awkward bumps of noses. No clanking of teeth. No unnecessary drool and it was interesting. And kind of scary. Because Cass could read his actions so well, knew what he was doing even if Cass had little experience in the sex department.

But he kissed her and wanted her more, wanted to kiss her neck. Kiss that collarbone and run his tongue across it and Cass stopped.

She looked up at him with brown eyes, amusement in her eyes. And she unbuttoned her shirt slowly.

“I know,” she said. “I’m okay.”

So Tim kissed that collarbone and ran his tongue across it. Because Cass knew and she was okay with it.

**Twenty three. TimDamian. Blackmail sex.**

“Strip,” Damian said and Tim glared him. Then, he huffed and loosened his tie roughly.

“You are unbelievable,” he said.

“I’m merely taking advantage of a situation as I was taught,” Damian responded. “And slower.”

Tim rolled his eyes and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping each button through the buttonhole with ease.

“But why this? You couldn’t have chosen something else? Or did you just want the satisfaction of having me bottom for you?”

And Tim shrugged the shirt off, revealing scarred pale shoulders that were beautiful in the light of the room. Damian hummed in approval.

“Merely an added bonus,” Damian said. “I actually wanted you for a much longer time period, but I think in this case I will take what I can get.”

“Is that so?” Tim arched an eyebrow at him and unbuckled his belt.

“Believe me I have more blackmail on you than you’ll ever know. Even if you are the resident stalker.”

**Twenty four. DickTim, barebacking**

“God Tim,” Dick said. “Do you know how good you feel? So hot and warm?”

And Tim’s face was red. Red, red, red with Dick’s words and the way Dick was thrusting into him good and hard. Tim relished the fact that he could feel just how hard Dick was, how thick the length was and how it was just sliding into him because they weren’t using a condom and Tim groaned.

“Do you know how you feel Dick?” Tim edged. He closed his eyes so the sweat trailing down his temple wouldn’t sting them, but it just made Dick’s member more prominent to him. As if he could feel it even more with his sight taken away.

“You’re so hard and—“

“Oh god, don’t talk like that Tim or I’m not going to last.”

Tim pushed back, pushed back and clenched. “What if I don’t want to you to?”


End file.
